Such a structure has been conventionally known that a battery frame for supporting a driving battery (battery) placed at a lower side relative to a floor portion of an electric vehicle is molded by use of a fiber reinforced resin material and fixed to side frames (at a vehicle-body side) placed at right and left sides of a bottom face of the floor portion (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3606415):